Powder Keg
by ALargeBear
Summary: Sometimes when people get angry we say things we don't mean to people we don't want to hurt. Sadly Umi was going to learn this lesson the hard way.
A/N: Welp here is my first attempt at a fanfic hope anyone reading this enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live

* * *

"Hey Kotori-chan do you love anyone," Honoka asks while sitting up on her bed .

Umi had archery practice today after their idol activities and that left Honoka and Kotori to hang out at Honoka's house alone. Giving Honoka the perfect time to tell Kotori a few things that she has been thinking about a lot over the past couple of weeks.

"N-No I don't Honoka-chan, where did that come from all of a sudden." Kotori stammered out, hoping that Honoka didn't catch on to it. She desperately didn't want Honoka to keep asking her, or else she might let out that she might be having feelings for a certain black haired senior, and she definitely wanted to keep that a secret, especially from Honoka.

"Well I was just thinking lately that it would be nice to have someone special, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah it would," Kotori replied than a thought struck. "Does that mean that there is somebody that you love Honoka-chan," she says while inching closer with a tiny glimmer in her eye.

"Yeah there is somebody I love, and I think you know her." Honoka says in a sing song voice getting a small gasp from her companion.

"Well is she a friend of mine?"

"Yes, she is a very good friend to both of us."

"So when did you fall in love with Umi-chan?" The gray haired girl asked with a little mischievous smirk.

"Aww how did you get it so early, I was hoping to get at least a few more questions, and than have it be a big suprise finish," Honoka says with a little pout. She really wanted to surprise her friend with a big reveal after some questions.

"Well Honoka-chan, you haven't exactly been very subtle about it"

"What do you mean!? I haven't even told anyone yet. I thought I was doing a good job at keeping a big secret for once." Honoka said with curiosity. She knows she was not the best a keeping secrets, but she thought she was doing a good job this time.

"Well, you've been so much more affectionate toward Umi-chan the past month or so. I just started to get a feeling that you had started to develop feelings for her." She replied. She had started to notice doing things like staring at Umi during classes, and also her normal energetic hugs would linger just a bit longer than normal, you know the usual cliché signs of love blossoming.

"Well sometimes I just can't help it, she is just way to cute. It makes me just wanna cuddle with her." Honoka said earning a small giggle from her friend.

"So when are you going to confess to her. Are you gonna do some grand confession, or just a nice simple I love you." Kotori asked with genuine curiosity.

"I was actually planning on doing it tomorrow after idol practice, but I'm kind of nervous about it." The ginger replied shakily without her characteristic enthusiasm.

This surprised Kotori she did not often she sees her friend doubt herself, especially when it comes to things that she really wants.

"This isn't the Honoka-chan I know." Kotori started trying to give her best pep talk. "The Honoka-chan I know would be confident and march right up to Umi-chan and let her know how she feels." she finished while doing a little cheer to encourage her friend.

Honoka jumped up raising her fist in the air, "you're right Kotori-chan, tomorrow I'm going to tell Umi-chan how I feel and she will except and it will be the best day ever!" She exclaims with her fist still held up in the air, and a giggling Kotori sitting on her bed.

* * *

Umi pulled back the string on her bow making sure to keep her breathing in check and her thoughts clear. After a few seconds she lets go, a loud thud is heard through out the dojo. She goes to inspect the shot, and sure enough, she missed again. The arrow sat on the farthest outer ring one of her worst shots of the day.

For a while know Umi's performance in archery has been getting worse and worse. She can not seem to keep her thoughts straight, and the stress of all of the work she has been doing lately has started to get to the usually serene archer. All of this has caused a dramatic slump not only in archery but in writing lyrics as well, she just can not seem to focus anymore.

Umi knows that part of this slump is the amount of stress and work she has been dealing with lately, due to all of her different commitments. Not only does she have a regional archery tournament approaching that she has to practice for, but she also has to keep up with idol practice in order to prepare for the next Love Live competition. To add onto all of this she has to work on lyrics for a new song, keeping her grades up, her new duties as a member of the student council, as well as helping Honoka out with some of her duties as well.

Honoka was also the source of even more distracting emotions for Umi to try and deal with. She was pretty sure that she has been falling in love with her charismatic best friend, and that only added to the stress. She just wasn't sure about what to do with these feeling she has been having ever since they started working towards becoming idols. She just was not sure whether she should tell her and risk losing their friendship, or keep it to herself and hope that it would just go away on its own.

Even though she was dealing with all of this Umi's pride, as well as not wanting to be a burden, she kept all of this to herself and didn't let anyone know. It started to build and build until she was nearing her limit. She was like a powder keg waiting for the slightest spark to set her off.

* * *

After class the next day Honoka approached Umi before they left to go to the club room in order to set her plan to confess in motion. It was not really a big thought out confession really. Honoka was going to ask Umi to come spend time at her house tonight just the two of them, and from there she would just let he know how she felt. She already got Kotori to agree to head straight home after practice so it would just be the two of them. It was a very Honoka like plan, straightforward and with a clear goal.

"Hey Umi-chan do you want to come hang out at my house after school?" The ginger asked with a hint of anticipation. "I can get some of the sweets you really like," she added trying to sweeten the deal.

"Will Kotori be there as well?"

"Nope, today it will just be the two of us. Kotori said she had to take care of something at home after practice today." This caused Honoka to blush slightly, finally realizing that she was going to be alone, in her room, with the girl she loves.

"O-o-kay I guess that will be fine," Umi stuttered a bit her face now a slight shade of red. "You probably need some help with your homework anyway so it can't be helped." She said trying to cover up the fact she really was happy.

"Awesome, now off to the club room!" Honoka shouted, earning a sigh from her two friends as they followed behind her.

Honoka opened the door to the club room to find that they were the last ones to arrive and they were ready to start their meeting before practice.

* * *

"That should cover about everything we need before the next round of the competition, and it seems like everyone knows what they need to be doing." Eli stated while motioning for Kotori to continue.

"Well I have the designs for the outfits finished, so all that needs to be done is actually making them." Kotori added giving an update on her job.

"I'll be helping her put the outfits together since nobody else knows how to work a sowing machine." Nico said with a little huff. Earning a groan from most of the group.

Eli than motioned toward Maki for an update on the song.

"Well the composition for the song is mostly done I just need to put it all together and it should be all ready for the next round."

All eyes than shifted toward Umi who had her head buried in her lyric book. She was desperately hoping she could think of some new lyrics so she wouldn't be the only person without any progress.

"So has there been any progress on the lyrics since last time?" The blonde third year asked a bit sheepishly knowing that Umi has not been making very much progress

"No it seems like I have been in some sort of slump lately."

"Well we are getting a bit close to the competition so hopefully you can find some inspiration soon." Eli calmly said trying not to stress Umi to much before the competition.

"Hey Umi-chan maybe I can help, you know maybe I can help you find some inspiration or something." Honoka exclaimed, really hoping that she could somehow ease Umi's burden even if just a little bit.

"And how would you plan on doing that Honoka?" Umi replied

"Well I don't know, I've never written lyrics before, I just wondered if maybe you had some way I could help out. Even if it isn't much I would like to help you in any way that I can!" Honoka said attempting to lift Umi's spirits

"Well I don't think you can be much help with this if you've never done it before." Umi stated with a little chill to her words.

"Well I just think you shouldn't stress out so much. I mean I think that's your problem, you just need to relax a little bit." Honoka innocently added.

And that was all the spark that was needed.

Umi slammed her fist down on the table and stood up, quieting the room and getting everyone's attention.

"And what would you know what it feels like to deal with stress Honoka!" Umi said raising her voice her words seemingly laced with venom.

"I-I-I was just..." Honoka tried to say before she was cutoff.

"You don't even know what it's like to have to deal with stress or what it's like to have worries. Because anytime you do anything either me, Kotori, or one of your friends have to be there to make sure you don't mess everything up!"

Umi was yelling now and not even trying to hide the anger in her words, she just kept going.

"All you have ever done is pull everyone along to whatever you think is fun, or whatever stupid idea you have next. Never stopping to ask anyone else if they are OK or if they are having fun. Because none of that mattered to you did it. As long as Honoka was having a good time it didn't matter to you how much of a burden you were being to the rest of us!"

Umi saw the pain on Honoka's face and wanted to stop, but for whatever reason she just could not bring herself to stop. Everything that she had been building up was spilling out.

"It's been the same way ever since we where kids. No matter what happened to you, Kotori and I would have to be there to make sure you didn't do something stupid and get yourself or your friends hurt. It's like we are baby sitting a child whenever you are around, always having to go along with your ideas even if you don't do anything to help!"

Honoka was crying now, and Umi hated that she was the cause. It was like all of this pent up frustration, anger, and stress was coming out all at once and Honoka was the poor girl caught in the line of fire.

"It's been even worse since we became idols and you took over as student council president. Now it's like all you do is burden me and everyone else here with whatever you are to lazy to finish, and all you end up doing is becoming a nuisance, it's almost like burdening people is all you are capable of. You have only been piling on to my stress and my anxieties ever since you got the stupid idea of all of us becoming idols stuck in your head!"

As that last sentence left he mouth she finally realized all that she was saying, and wanted so desperately to take it back, to take all that pain she just caused back.

She than slowly looked at the girl who was the target of all her anger. Honoka was broken. She was trying to stifle her crying and hide her tears but it was no use, the damage had been done and there was no other way for her to deal with this other than cry.

A deafening silence took hold of the room. Nobody had ever seen Umi so angry and for her to yell at someone so close to her was a shock to everybody. Nobody new what to say, not even the normally composed Nozomi knew what to say or do in this situation.

"I-I-I'm really sorry everyone I thought everyone was having fun."

That was all Honoka was able to choke out before she got up and left.

The room was deadly silent, the only thing that could be heard was Honoka's distant cries as she left the school. Nobody really knew what to say.

Kotori stood up from her chair and turned to Umi.

A loud smack filled the room.

"I have never once thought of Honoka-chan as a burden. She is one of the most important people in my life and I wold never think of her that way!"

With that Kotori went to the door and left.

Umi's cheek stung from the pain as she just sat down and put her head in her hands and started sobbing This was all her fault, she knew that much. She let her anger get the best of her and she lashed out at the girl that she loved and she might have broken their bond for good. To make things worse she also upset her other best friend and now she might be responsible for ending all those years of friendship. All of this was her fault and she had no idea if she was ever going to be able to fix it.

The others just looked at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"So do you mind telling us what that was all about?" It was Nozomi who decided to try and find out what just happened.

Umi let out a few muffled sobs before she answered.

"I-I don't know. It was like all this built up anger and stress just came out at once and I couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to." Umi said with disappointment and sadness clearly evident on her face.

"That was really really mean Umi-chan, you made Honoka-chan cry nya." Surprisingly Rin spoke up saying what was really on everyone's mind.

Umi was silent she was not really sure how to answer that, she knew it was the truth, it was her fault that their normally bright and charismatic leader was crying.

Eli clapped trying to get everyone's attention.

"Well I'm going to cancel practice for today and everyone should just go home and get some rest."

She than looked at Umi

"You need to find a way to fix this situation because the way things are now, we will not be competing at our best."

"I understand, this is all my fault and I will do what I can to fix it. I don't want to lose my childhood friends just because I let my anger get the best of me." Umi stated knowing that she had to fix this herself because she did not want to lose these bonds, and she did not want to lose her chance at telling Honoka how she felt.

With that everyone got up and decided to leave since practice was canceled. As Nozomi was leaving she turned back to face Umi.

"You know I think everyone knows that you really didn't mean what you said, because we understand you have a lot to deal with and it can get the best of anyone." Nozomi's voice than lost it's playfulness and turned serious. "You really hurt Honoka-chan and she might not be willing to make up with you right away so give her time. Don't try and force her to talk if she doesn't want to just give her time and when the time seems right, try and make up with her. For now I would go and make sure Kotori-chan is OK because she didn't seem to happy either. Oh and your cheek is still red, you might wanna ice that when you get home."

"Thank you for being so understanding and trying to help me, it really is more than I deserve after that outburst."

"We all make mistakes Umi-chan you just have to own up to it and deal with the consequences." Nozomi said as she left the room.

* * *

Umi was standing outside Kotori's house mentally preparing herself to give an honest and heartfelt apology. She knew that Kotori would have never thought of Honoka as anything but a best friend so she had to let Kotori know that she felt the same, and that she had to just explain her outburst and hopefully she would understand.

Umi rang the doorbell and started fidgeting in place, she was really anxious she had no idea how Kotori would react.

Kotori opened the door and they both just looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until Kotori spoke up.

"H-Hi Umi-chan, do you want to come inside? I think we have a few things to talk about."

Umi only nodded and followed her inside and up into her room where they both sat next to each other on the bed, an uncomfortable silence filling the room.

They both gripped the sheets trying to find the right words, until they both turned to each other and blurted out the first thing on their minds.

"I'm sorry!"

They both said at the same time nearly yelling.

"Why are you saying sorry Kotori you have nothing to be sorry for this entire situation is all my fault."

"Well I thought you might be mad that I slapped you, and when I left I kinda felt bad about it. I never thought I would slap one of my closest friends, even if you said those horrible things to Honoka-chan."

"No I think I kind of deserved it after I said such awful things to Honoka."

"This must be what you felt after you slapped Honoka-chan." Kotori said with a small chuckle.

"Ahhh don't bring that up I hate thinking about it." Umi cried out, her face a dark shade of red, obviously embarrassed thinking back on that moment on the rooftop.

The two friends than sat and just looked at each other and started laughing. It was like nothing ever happened between them and Umi was thankful for that. After calming down a bit it was Kotori who spoke up again.

"This still doses not excuse all of the awful things you said to Honoka-chan, you really hurt her. You also hurt me, you know I would never think of Honoka-chan like that." Kotori said in a very stern and serious manner which was rather uncharacteristic of the normally calm designer.

The light atmosphere took on a heavier tone as Umi was trying to find the right words to say to explain what came over her.

"I know you would never think of Honoka like that, I don't know what came over me. Once I started I just could not stop, even once I saw how much pain I was causing Honoka."

When Umi thought back to Honoka's broken and tear stained eyes she could feel tears of her own start to form and Umi let out a few sobs.

"I-I just don't know what to do, I said such awful things to Honoka. I've never seen her have such a sad expression, and it was all my fault."

Umi couldn't hold back anymore and started crying. Kotori moved closer and started rubbing circles on her friends back trying to calm her down.

"I just don't want our friendship to end like this. I want to stay by her side forever. I don't know if she will ever to forgive me." Umi said as she wrapped her arms around Kotori seeking her friends comfort.

Kotori returned the embrace and waited for Umi to calm down before continuing the conversation.

"So Umi-chan can you tell me why you said all of those things to Honoka-chan?"

Umi looked up at her friend and released their embrace.

"I'm not really sure but I think I have been holding in all my stress and anger, then when Honoka told me I just needed to relax I just let all of my frustrations out on her." Umi took a deep breath than continued. "It's just I have a lot to deal with right now with archery, student council work, writing lyrics, idol practice, school work, and my new feelings for Honoka that I just built up some frustration and stress that I never released. Then when Honoka tried to help me I just couldn't hold back anymore."

"I understand Umi-chan, I know we put a lot of pressure on you because you're so mature, but we never really tried to help I'm sorry."

Kotori knew that Umi regretted what she said to Honoka, and that she would never intentionally hurt Honoka if she could help it.

"You know I forgive you Umi-chan and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me or Honoka-chan. But that doesn't mean that Honoka-chan is gonna forgive you very easily, I mean you said some really harsh things to her."

"I know that and I am prepared to do whatever it takes."

Kotori let out a small giggle and thought now might be a good time to tease her easily embarrassed friend a little bit.

"Sooooo Umi-chan, what are these new feelings you have been having toward Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked playfully earning a blush and a few stutters from Umi.

"I-I-It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Awww, come on Umi-chan tell me. Could it be that you're falling in love with Honoka-chan?"

Umi was once again a blushing and stuttering mess. All she could do was pull her knees up to her chest and try to bury her head in her knees hoping that maybe if she could just hide everything would just go away. But Kotori wasn't gonna give up her teasing that easily.

"So I take that as a yes." Kotori chirped

Umi mumbled something Kotori could not quite hear

"What was that Umi-chan?"

"I said I am not falling in love with Honoka!"

"I don't know these reactions are telling me something else." Kotori just could not stop the teasing anymore. Umi was just to adorable when she was embarrassed.

"I'm not falling in love with Honoka, because I already know that I love her!" Umi exclaimed with her face still buried in her knees

Kotori couldn't help but start laughing. Even Umi looked up and started to calm down a bit after thinking about how ridiculous her sudden declaration of love was. Umi than regained her composure and looked back at Kotori.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me so easily Kotori it really means a lot to me."

"Of course I would forgive you Umi-chan we have been friends to long for something like this to break us apart."

"I just hope Honoka will feel the same way."

Umi knew things would not be this easy with the girl who was the target of her frustrations.

"I think Honoka-chan will need some time Umi-chan. But I think eventually she will be able to forgive you, she cares about you to much not to."

"I really hope you're right Kotori."

* * *

It had been a week since her outburst and Umi still had not been able to properly apologize to Honoka. Honoka was doing her best to avoid even being around Umi at school and during idol activities. They weren't walking home together, they didn't talk at all during class, they didn't eat lunch together, and during practice Honoka would take a spot furthest away from Umi.

For Umi that wasn't even the worst part. Anytime Honoka was around any other friend she had her usual cheerfulness and her bright smile like nothing ever even happened. Umi felt like she just did not even exist in the eyes of her once close friend and that hurt, that hurt a lot.

Though on the outside Honoka seemed like she had gotten over the issue, she really hadn't. She was ignoring Umi because she really had no idea what to do. She wanted to give Umi the chance to apologize but anytime she thought back to the outburst she just wanted to get away. Deep down she knew Umi cared about her but that didn't take away the pain she felt.

Practice had ended and Kotori and Honoka had decided to walking home together, Umi had archery practice for their upcoming tournament. Kotori saw this as the perfect time to finally get Honoka to talk about Umi.

"Hey Honoka-chan."

"What?"

"When are you going to talk to Umi-chan, and give her an opportunity to apologize?"

Honoka stopped walking and looked at her friend. She knew this talk was coming sooner or later.

"I'm not really sure, I know she wants to apologize I'm just not sure that I can accept it right now."

"Well you know Honoka-chan I wish you would at least give her a chance to apologize. I really hate seeing my two closest friends fighting."

"I know I should, but anytime I think back to what she said I wonder if that's really what she thinks of me that I've only been a burden to her all these years."

"Well I think you and Umi-chan should just sit down and talk about it. I know Umi-chan cares about you. So please Honoka-chan give her a chance. At least do it for me Honoka-chan, it makes me really sad to see you two fight, and I want the three of us to go back to normal."

Honoka just sighed, she knew she could never say no to Kotori.

"Alright I'll ask her to come over to talk tonight, just me and her."

Kotori smiled and gave her friend a hug as Honoka took out her phone to send a text to Umi.

 _Can you come over tonight?_

* * *

Umi approached the front door of the Kousaka household mentally preparing herself to finally make up with Honoka. She came immediately after archery practice, so she really didn't have much time to really think out what she was going to say. She was just going to say whatever she felt was right and try to make things better. She let out a small chuckle, knowing Honoka had started to rub off on her a little bit.

Umi took a deep breath, wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt, and knocked on the door. A minute went by until the door opened revealing Honoka still dressed in her school uniform.

Both girls simply stared at each other not really sure what to say. Honoka was the first to break the silence

"Hi Umi, do you want to come in?"

Umi didn't say anything she simply nodded and followed Honoka into the house. Once inside Umi took off her shoes and followed Honoka as she lead her up the stairs into her room. Honoka sat down on her bed and Umi sat by the table in the center of the room.

"Do you want some tea or maybe some sweets?" Honoka asked without her usual cheer.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

The room filled with a heavy silence, neither girl knowing how to start this conversation. Umi decided she needed to fix this so she decided to take start in the simplest way she knew how.

"Honoka I'm so sorry." Umi bowed as she finished her sentence.

"I really want to believe you Umi, but what you said it hurt me really bad you know. I've never heard you yell at anyone like that." Honoka could feel some tears coming but she tried to fight them back. "After you said all of that I thought maybe that is what you think of me, that I've never been anything but an annoyance to you."

Honoka took a deep breath in an attempt to stifle her tears before she continued.

"It's just, I know I cause you problems sometimes, and that I rely on you a lot, but I really always thought that we were having fun. Than when you said all that stuff to me. I thought that maybe I was wrong, and I was just being selfish." Honoka couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started to silently cry.

Once Umi saw that Honoka was crying she quickly got up and went to sit by Honoka's side. Umi grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so that they now faced each other.

"Honoka can you look up at me please?"

Honoka did as she was told and lifted her head to look Umi in the eye. Blue eyes met brown as Umi continued.

"Listen Honoka. Sometimes you can cause problems for me, sometimes I do get upset with you, and sometimes you can be selfish. But, I have never regretted being your friend or any of the time we have spent together."

"Then why did you say all of those mean things Umi? Because, it seemed like you definitely meant what you had said."

"Well, between archery, idol activities, student council work, writing lyrics, and school work I've been really stressed. You know I'm not the best at telling people how I feel, so I guess I just let all of it build up over time. So when you tried to help me and told me to relax I just sort of snapped, and said stuff that I didn't mean."

Honoka sat in silence taking in what Umi had just told her. She didn't know Umi was going through so much on her own, and it certainly explained the sudden burst of anger and frustration.

"So, you really don't think I'm just a burden?"

"Of course I don't Honoka! You are my first real friend, and when you reached out to me I was so happy to finally have such great friends, both you and Kotori. You pulled me along with you, and because of that I experienced so many great things, and made so many wonderful memories. I owe so much of my happiness to you Honoka, and I have always been happy to call you one of my closest friends."

Honoka looked at Umi and smiled while pulling her into a tight hug.

"I never knew you cared so much Umi-chan. What you just said makes me so happy. To know that I wasn't the only one who cherished the time we spent together."

The room fell into a comfortable silence as the reunited friends simply embraced each other. Both happy knowing that they had fixed the nearly broken bond between them.

Honoka was the first to pull away from the embrace, and looked up at Umi. Deciding that now would be the best time to finally tell Umi what she had planned to tell her a week ago.

"Hey Umi-chan can I tell you something?"

"Of course Honoka, you can tell me anything."

"Well do you remember that day a week ago how I asked you to come over?"

"Yeah?" Umi questioned, not really sure where Honoka was going with this.

"Well, I was going to tell you something really important and now seem like a good time to tell you."

Honoka took Umi's hands into her own and looked her in the eye, making sure that Umi knew she was serious. All of this caused Umi blush, she always thought Honoka's serious face was really cute.

"Umi-chan, ever since we first became friends I've always respected you and kind of looked up to you, because of how smart and mature you are. When we got to high school I realized how much you meant to me and my feelings for you started to change."

Umi started to realize where this was going and couldn't help the tears that had started to form.

"Umi-chan I love you."

Honoka sat in silence until she noticed the tears in Umi's eyes and started to panic

"Ahh Umi-chan I'm sorry, did I make you cry? I know it's stupid you probably don't feel the same way. I shouldn't have brought it up." Honoka was babbling trying to get Umi to stop crying.

"No Honoka that's not it. I'm actually really really happy you told me. It's not everyday you find out the girl you love also has feelings for you." Umi told her while wiping away some tears and giving Honoka a smile.

Honoka's eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly from the shock of what seemed like Umi confessing her feelings.

"So does that mean you feel the same way Umi-chan?" Honoka questioned a little shyly. Still not sure if she heard Umi correctly.

"Yes Honoka. I love you."

As soon as Umi finished her sentence Honoka lunged at Umi grabbing her into a tight hug as they fell back onto the bed. They laid on the bed holding each other letting the happiness of the situation fully sink in. Honoka looked at Umi smiled and Umi did the same. They both closed their eyes and leaned in sharing their first kiss. It was a little clumsy, but they made up for it with passion.

After a few seconds they separated. Both faces slightly red, but both smiling.

"I love you Umi-chan."

"I love you Honoka."

* * *

It had been months since Honoka and Umi started dating, and it was the start of a new school year. It was just a normal afternoon where the couple found themselves in Honoka's room after school. Umi was sitting at the table reading a book, while Honoka was laying on her bed.

"So why couldn't Kotori come spend time with us today?" Umi asked, not looking up from her book.

"Well she told me she had some "design work" to do. So that probably means she just wanted to spend some time with Nico-chan." Honoka answered while sitting up.

"That's to bad we really haven't spent to much time with just the three of us outside of school."

Hearing that Honoka got up from the bed and sat behind Umi wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist. Umi kept reading her book and let out a content sigh enjoying the affection.

"Yeah you're right. But this isn't so bad either is it?" Honoka whispered while resting her chin on Umi's shoulder.

Umi didn't answer and simply kept reading enjoying the few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Umi-chan you seem a little stressed. Has anything been bothering you?"

Umi closed her book and leaned back into Honoka's embrace before she answered.

"Well, you know with all the new students we have had a lot of student council paperwork. The archery club also has more new members that we have to train and teach. We also have to decide on a university soon so I can start helping you study for entrance exams."

Umi looked over at Honoka's face and noticed she was smiling.

"Why do you look so happy Honoka?"

"I'm just happy that I get to be the one that you tell you problems to. It makes me realize how much you love me, because I know it has always been hard for you to open up to and rely on other people."

Umi didn't answer and simply kissed Honoka on the cheek before closing her eyes and leaning back enjoying her girlfriends warmth.

* * *

A/N: well that's my first fic I hope you everyone enjoyed it. I'm not to proud of it but I kinda wanted to just put something out there to contribute to one of my favorite fandoms. If anyone enjoys this I may try to write more in the future.


End file.
